Broken Promise
by Amethyst Petals
Summary: ONESHOT - Mikan and Natsume made a promise when they were 10. Now they are 22,what will happen? Read to find out. First time writing. plz R&R enjoyy
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice . Nor do I own "Goodbye" by Janice W. Lan**

**A/N: **Hey, this is my first ever story, so please tell me how to improve if you want. ^^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_I'll go; I'll escape with her to the outside world." _

It was the hardest decision I've ever had to choose. But I knew if I stayed, I would endanger everyone in the Academy, I'd endanger my friends, Narumi sensei, Hotaru and _… him_.

* * *

It's 1am and I was packing my bag to leave at 2am. I wanted to see them one more time, but I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able tear myself away. My eyes fell back to the photo I had in my hand, the photo on Natsume's birthday. A tear escaped and slowly slid down my cheeks just as there was a knock on my 1 star room window.

My heart missed a beat when I saw Natsume's silhouette. The moment I opened the window, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

_Oh the warmth, his eyes, his hair, his smell, his voice, his teasing… I'm going to miss him so bad_

I'd only known him for less than a year, and already, I was so drawn to him. Love, that's what they call it. Just when we were starting to open up and admit our feelings…things...happen. If only we had more time. _Ironic how I had made him promise not to leave me. And now I'm the one leaving._

We set in silence in the darkness of my room, luminated by the full moon. We stayed in our embrace with Natsume leaning against the wall, his arms snaked around my waist whilst I kneeled between his legs and had my arms tangled around his neck almost as if I never want to let go. We stayed like that, wanting the moment to last forever. I cried in the crook of his neck, I could feel him shaking a bit too. Natsume Hyuuga doesn't cry, but here he is, crying into the darkness.

Silence engulfed us; the only noise that could be heard was the ticking clock reminding us of how little time we had left. Natsume took out a small packet from his pocket, my eyes widened. _His_alice stone. I quickly wrapped my hands around him again, squishing him a bit as I cried harder.

I've never made an alice stone big enough to even compare to his, but I had to give everything I had, just to have this exchange with him. I closed my eyes, concentrating all my energy into my clasped palm. All my emotions, all my memories with him came rushing out. _Our first encounter, our arguments, the moment when we found out we were partners, our last dances, our first kiss, our escape from the Elementary School Principle._ Damn I love him.

Slowly, I unwrapped my fingers to reveal a beautifully formed tangerine, alice stone. I offered it to him, he smiled, wow. First I see him cry, and now he smiles. No one else would ever be able to witness all these. I smiled.

Under the moon, we exchanged our promises simply with the exchange of alice stones.

"Polka…"

"hmm?"

"I…I love you." Natsume nuzzled into my hair.

"Jerk, I love you too."

"…"

"Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"Promise me, you'll still be waiting for me when I come back?"

"Stupid, I'll be waiting even if it takes you forever."

And so, at 2am, I left, in my hand, a smooth crimson stone.

* * *

**12 yrs later**

After 12 damn years of running, (A/N: she has changed a bit, kay?)training and fighting, AAO has finally been destroyed and I'm feeling peaceful. Everything felt so right, but it wasn't, part of me was missing.

It was spring again; cherry blossoms were carried through the air by the gentle breeze. I was walking in the park, enjoying the quietness and smiles all around me. The scene before me was absolutely beautiful, the sunset lighting reflected off her making her glow. _If only _he _was here with me now._

The thought of him lead me to the blossom trees, and almost immediately, flashbacks of Natsume and her appeared.

"_Neh, Natsume…isn't it so beautiful?"_

"_Like you." He whispered to himself. Little did he know Mikan had heard and blushed._

"_Stop reading you manga."_

"_Stop annoying me, little girl."_

"_Meanie!"_

"_Polkadots!"_

"_Jerk"_

"_Ichigo-kara"_

"_Pervert"_

"_Stupid"_

"_Bully!"_

"_idiot"_

"_Hmph"_

"_Ugly."_

"_NATSUME!! Why are you so mean----"_

Mikan chuckled softly at her fond memories.

Ahead of her leaning against a Blossom Tree was a couple. They looked so content. The girl was sitting and leaning against the tree whilst the boy rested his head on her lap and had a manga covering his face. The scene looked all too familiar, except played out by a blonde girl and a raven boy. _Raven, huh? So much like him. _She observed the couple for a few seconds more and just when she was about to walk away, the blonde's necklace caught her eye.

It was red, not just red, but crimson red. That was no ordinary stone, it was alice made and…fire alice. She caught on then…

"_Nat..Natsume?" _She whispered. It wasn't meant for him to hear, but he did. The moment he looked up, her suspicion was confirmed, deep crimson eyes…

"_Mi..Polka?_"

Emotions boiled inside her, confusion, anger, betrayed, sad, hurt… She took the stone given to her 12yrs ago, and chucked it on the ground and made a run for it.

She ran and ran, tears streaking down her face. She didn't care now, her mind was blank except for a single sentence, _he's happy now, let him be. _

She heard footsteps behind her, and so she sped up. _All those years of training and running away were worth_ _it_. But she had forgotten that Natsume was _the _Kuro Neko.

She was now crying when a large warm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

**Goodbye- Janice W. Lan**

**I can see the pain living in your eyes  
And I know how hard you try  
You deserve to have so much more  
I can feel your heart and I sympathize  
And I'll never criticize all you've ever meant to my life**

"Polka, what's the meaning of this?!" Natsume's new husky voice boomed into her ears, in his hand, a crimson stone, once a property of her's that she'd protect with her life.

"…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"…"

"You're…pulling out of our promise."

**I don't want to let you down  
I don't want to lead you on  
I don't want to hold you back  
From where you might belong  
You would never ask me why**

**My heart is so disguised  
I just can't live a lie anymore  
I would rather hurt myself than to ever make you cry  
There's nothing left to say but good-bye  
**

She cracked. Still facing away from him she retorted,

"Look who's talking, hypocrite."

"Oh, using big words now aye?"

_JERK! How dare he! _I exhaled slowly.

**You deserve the chance at the kind of love  
I'm not sure I'm worthy of  
Losing you is painful to me**

"I wish you all the best with her." She meant it with all her heart. Mikan, took her chance whilst he was still shocked by her genuine words, to pull out of his grasp and walked away.

**You would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
I just can't live a lie anymore  
I would rather hurt myself than to ever make you cry**

Not once did she dare to turn around, she continue to walk through the park as if nothing happened. Her heart shattered to pieces and there seemed to be no point in living anymore.

**There's nothing left to try  
Though it's gonna hurt us both  
There's no other way than to say good-bye**

That night, she sat under her window, darkness enveloped around her as the light from the full moon outside laminated her pale skin. She sat there all alone.

THE END

Thanks for reading to the end^^

Review please.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

HEY!!! Thank you to all my lovely readers who had decided to review.

I HAVE written and posted the sequel to Broken Promise. So to all keen readers, you can find it on my profile, its called _The Letters you never read_ .

A reply to all my readers:

I know you guys dislike the Natsume in my story, and I'm very sorry. But that was my intention form the beginning, to write a sad story with Mikan being hurt. I will post a sequel which will hopefully answer all your questions about the blonde girl and her relationship with Natsume.

Please enjoy ^^ (when I update it)


End file.
